


Fun on All Fours

by qelci



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	Fun on All Fours

The blindfold was finally removed from Jon’s eyes.

He looked up, slightly dazed. There he was, naked, sitting on his heels, with his cock throbbing, on the hardwood floor. Before him was a leather chair, with Robb sitting on it, leaning forward to look at him.

“Hello, pup,” Robb said.

“Hello, sir.”

Robb was fully clothed. His tight slacks not doing much to conceal his own erection, with the top few buttons of his shirt undone, showing off the hairy chest beneath the fabric. As per usual, Robb was barefoot as well.

“I always forget how beautiful you look on your knees,” he said huskily, stroking Jon’s face with his large hand. He rubbed a thumb across his lips, “your lips are always begging to suck on this cock, aren’t they, pet?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re hungry for my cock?”

“Yes, sir. Always, sir.”

Robb leaned down closer, his elbows resting on his knees, “and where would you like me to cum?”

“In my mouth, sir. I want you to cum down my throat, sir.”

Robb sneered, messing up Jon’s hair as if he were a younger sibling, “of course you do. But how can you help it? I know you’re just a dirty slut—I know you love my cock.”

Jon’s mouth was watering as this point—he felt the drool glisten his red lips. His cock was bouncing in the air with anticipation. 

“Yes, sir. I love your cock, sir. I want to feel it in my throat.”

Robb chuckled, “open your mouth, pet.”

Jon obeyed immediately. Robb pursed his lips and spat inside Jon’s open mouth, spritzing him across his face as well. 

“You’re pathetic,” Robb growled, “and you’re throat better be wet enough. You know how I like to go deep.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Robb raised an eyebrow and began to undo his belt. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his shaft, inch by inch.

Jon eyed the penis with increasing alarm. Robb’s cock was long and thick, girthy at the head, and a tuft of auburn hair at the base. Veins were bulging out along the gigantic shaft, and the pulsing cum tube ran along the underside. Robb’s cock angled downward, perfect for throatfucking, and the dripping tip was pointed right towards Jon’s face. 

“I’ve got a big load waiting for you, pet,” Robb grinned, “think you can handle it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know the position.”

Jon immediately leaned forward onto his hands, his face coming only a few inches away from the tip of Robb’s cock. Without being able to help it, a thin stream of drool dripped off of Jon’s lip and landed onto Robb’s foot.

“Fuck, you are hungry for this load!” Robb shifted his thighs forward, bracketing Jon’s body between his legs, and planted his bare feet on the tops of his knuckles. He loved pinning him down to the floor beneath his feet, since it kept him from struggling at all. Robb’s long toes curled around Jon’s delicate fingers, and the bastard winced slightly.

Robb couldn’t wait any longer—his cock was bouncing in the air and his balls were churning. He gripped the sides of Jon’s face and spread his cheeks with his palms.

“Open wide, pet,” he grunted.

Jon opened his jaw as far as it would go. He felt Robb’s fingers tighten in his hair and lead him closer to his crotch, the leaking cock drifting directly into his lips.

Robb groaned beastily as soon as Jon’s lips wrapped around his shaft. The soft, plush mouth dragged painfully slow up and down his cockhead—he couldn’t help but tightening his grip around Jon’s head.

“Yeahhhh, that’s it—nice and slow—get that cock sopping wet,” Robb moaned. 

Jon kept his body as still as possible, letting Robb do whatever he wished with his head. The bulging shaft crept closer and closer towards the back of this throat, and his knuckles ached under his toes. 

“You love this cock!” Robb breathed out. His pace began to pick up rather quickly, and he fucked Jon’s head up and down his dick with increasing abandon. After a particularly rough thrust, his cockhead scraped inside Jon’s throat, causing him to wretch slightly. The pressure made Jon jerk his arms involuntarily, only to be pressed further into the ground under Robb’s big feet. 

“No, pet, you aren’t getting out of this yet,” Robb chuckled, “you’re staying right where you are until I dump my load into your stomach.”

“Augnnngh,” Jon croaked out. Tears began streaming down his face and drool ran all over his chin. His arms were shaky and sore but he didn’t dare to move, unless Robb were to crush him beneath his feet again. 

“Fuck, can your throat even fit my cock inside it?”

Robb entwined his fingers against the back of Jon’s head and shoved it into his crotch. Jon gagged again right away and tried to jerk his head back, freeing himself from the rough grip.

‘That’s right, slut, gag on this cock! You fucking love it!!”

Jon felt a sharp pain in this neck and then his throat bulge out to accommodate the pulsing shaft. Robb’s length was engulfed down into his mouth, and his lips made contact with his throbbing ballsack. The more he tried to pull away, the harder Robb forced him to swallow his cock down.

“Oh FUCK that feels good! Shit, my cock is all the way in your throat now!!!”

Robb lost all control. He put his weight on the balls of his feet, crushing Jon’s hands below, and began humping his hips upward, fucking even deeper between Jon’s lips.

“Argghhh! Goddammit!” Robb roared out, his hips slapping against Jon’s sobbing face. The sensation was absolutely overwhelming for the bastard, and he could barely breathe between the brutal thrusts. Robb’s toes bruised his knuckles every time his cock went down his throat.

“Aungnnh…aunnngh!” he choked out, forced to let Robb’s cock fuck down into his stomach. 

“Fuuuck, pet. I’m going to cum soon! FUCK!” Robb gritted his teeth and scrunched his face up in ecstasy. His hips were completely in the air now, fucking Jon’s throat and crushing his hands with his huge feet. 

“Yeahhhh, you love this cock!” he roared out, “you fucking LOVE this cock!!!”

At last he held. His ballsack churned and his shaft began to pulsate. He curled his toes over Jon’s hands and wrists.

“Here it comes!! Oh, FUCK! Here it co…ughh!...AUURGHHH!!!”

Robb roared out. Huge, salty globs of semen drained out of his balls, pulsing down his shaft and shooting down into Jon’s stomach. He flexed his toes into Jon’s fingers, feeling them crunch below his huge bare feet.

“Auughh!!!”

“Hmmmph!” Jon moaned out, before being forced to swallow the greasy spurts down into his gut, “Unnmpgh…UnnmPGH” his throat croaked out between each gulp. 

“Take that LOAD! FUCK! Hrrraaghh! Aughh! Aughh!” Robb continued to grunt loudly each time his cock pulsated. His sperm continued to pump into Jon’s insides, filling up his throat and his mouth. The excess cream leaking out of his lips. 

The aftershocks hit him slowly by slowly until his balls were completely drained. He flexed his feet over Jon’s tired fingers, and slowly began to pull his limp head off of his crotch.

“Oh, fuck…” was all he could manage.

Jon fell down by Robb’s bare feet, feeling full and entirely sore. But of course, he could manage a weak smile after it all.


End file.
